


счастье своё нашёл

by TinoVainiamainen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:39:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinoVainiamainen/pseuds/TinoVainiamainen
Summary: Ральф хочет жить рядом с Алисой и Кэрой, чтобы видеть, что "маленькая" счастлива.А Ральфа счастье найдёт?
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Kara/Luther (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 3





	счастье своё нашёл

_— Кэра, а когда дождь закончится?_ Канада. 23 сентября 2039 года.

Небольшой городок на Западе, вдалеке от суеты мегаполисов, извечного шума машин и спешащих куда-то людей.Маленький лесной рай в роботизированном мире недалёкого будущего.

— Я не знаю, Алиса. Возможно, к утру. Но в прогнозе говорят, что он будет идти и завтра. Кстати, уже почти десять часов. Лютер, — Кэра повернулась к мужчине, сидящему на своём любимом подоконнике с книгой в руках, вслушивающемуся в шум тяжёлых длинных капель за окном, — отведёт тебя завтра к Джерри. А Джерри же отвезёт тебя в зоопарк. Помнишь, ты сильно хотела? Там, кажется, появились новые животные.

— Да, я видела кибер-рысей по телевизору. Там сказали, что они приехали прямо из России! Я очень хочу скорее увидеть их, — Алиса мечтательно посмотрела вверх. На её губах заиграла так любимая Кэрой улыбка.

— Тогда ты должна сейчас переодеться в пижаму и найти Мистера Маркуса. Он будет оберегать твой сон, да, родная?

— Да. Ой, Мистер Маркус… — девочка с грохотом ударилась о столик у дивана, зашипела и попрыгала к выходу из дома, потирая повреждённую ногу. Лютер отвлёкся на секунду от книги и поднял глаза на Кэру. Та улыбнулась и показала рукой, что всё в порядке. Мужчина снова опустил глаза к книге. Плюшевый лис, которого Алиса гордо назвала в честь «клёвого» (по её же словам) Маркуса был для неё необходимым атрибутом для сна. А ещё он остался сидеть на скамейке под крышей. Алиса его, конечно же, нашла и принесла домой, попутно протирая мягкий хвостик и ушки от какой-то только ей видимой грязи, — я наверх и спать. Сказку можно не рассказывать, я уже достаточно взрослая, — Алиса улыбнулась и посильнее прижала игрушку к себе.

— И что, даже подкроватный монстр тебя больше не пугает? — Лютер улыбнулся девочке, задав этот вопрос явно не с целью напугать. Он знал, что эта храбрая малышка в свои почти десять лет увидела в жизни столько горя, что её явно должно быть плевать на выдуманных монстров. Но лицо Алисы почему-то вдруг стало слишком серьёзным.

— Лютер, — она подняла глаза на мужчину и протянула маленькую ладошку к нему, — пошли со мной. Я, конечно, уже взрослая и всё такое, но…

— Я понял, — мужчина поднялся с подоконника и взял девочку за руку, чтобы пойти с ней наверх, — может, всё же выберем книгу для сказки? — Мы придумаем её сами! И оба скрылись за дверью детской. Кэра же вернулась к плите. Девушка только сейчас искренне полюбила готовить, хоть и делала она это не масштабно, так как ест в их маленькой семье только Алиса. А ещё она теперь искренне полюбила наводить порядок и создавать в доме эстетику какими-то мелочами, приобретёнными в секондах, или сделанными руками Лютера. Мужчина совсем недавно устроился в мастерскую, где часами наблюдал кропотливую работу мастеров по дереву и сам учился у них, постепенно повышая свой навык в резьбе. Кэра бы не поверила, что эти огромные руки могут делать что-то настолько красивое. Но она видела его работу собственными глазами и очень радовалась, когда у Лютера получались его задумки.

***

Дождь всё ещё барабанил по стёклам, отплясывал на крыше и карнизах, стекал холодом с листьев и стеблей растущих за окном подсолнухов, когда Лютер спустился на первый этаж и приобнял Кэру со спины, пока та мыла посуду. Кажется, у людей это зовётся нежностью? Девушка приложила мокрую мыльную руку к руке мужчины и повернула к нему голову, улыбаясь. Пожалуй, лучшего отца для Алисы представить было сложно. Но они не заморачивались с этим «мама, папа, дочка». Они были Алиса, Кэра и Лютер. Маленькая семья. В уютном маленьком деревянном доме в два этажа и соснами прямо у забора. В дверь несдержанно застучали. Кэра отпрянула от мужчины, в голове судорожно возникли варианты «открыть дверь», «взять ружьё» и «бежать к Алисе». Лютер выбрал за неё. Открыв дверь, мужчина вдруг чуть было не отлетел к стене. В комнату внеслась фигура в чёрных, пропитанных дождевой водой, одеждах и направилась прямиком к Кэре, раскинув руки в стороны, но тут же была поймана за шиворот и почти выставлена за дверь, как вдруг:

— Кэра! Ральф нашёл тебя!

— Ральф?! Лютер, стой! — мужчина тут же остановился и присадил парня к своей ноге, держа того за капюшон, спавший с изуродованного лица, — Ральф…

— Кэра, кто это? — Лютер нахмурился, наблюдая за тем, как девушка садится на колени и обнимает странного андроида, диод которого мигает жёлтым. Андроид с диодом… Давно они не видели таких.

— О, точно. Лютер, это Ральф. Он помог мне с Алисой когда-то, дал нам ночлег и даже пытался покормить. А ещё защитил от обнаружения полицией.

— Алиса?! — чуть запоздало среагировал парень и задёргался от волнения, — маленькая здесь? Я скучал по маленькой… Ральф может её увидеть?

— Она спит. Утром вы увидитесь, а пока пошли за стол, ты расскажешь нам, как ты попал сюда, — Кэра встала с колен, подала руку Ральфу и усадила его на стул. Разговор обещал быть долгим.

***

Оказалось, что Ральфа поймали и отправили в центр утилизации вместе с другими андроидами, но его не успели «убить». Президент отдала приказ закончить все процессы уничтожения и отпустить машины из лагерей. Ральф ушёл вместе с ними, вернулся в тот дом, но понимал, что тут ему уже жить тяжело. Одиноко, как он сказал. А ещё он боялся за маленькую и Кэру. Ему удалось найти андроида… Точнее, этот андроид сам его нашёл. Такой же бездомный, пришёл жить в этих развалинах, а ещё он знал, где находится новый Иерихон, но идти туда боялся из-за людей и того, что его могут там убить, как тех, на старом судне.

Ральф тоже боялся, но пошёл. И не зря. Вместе с группой беглых андроидов он добрался до дома Роуз, которая как раз собирала последние вещи для перевозки в Канаду. Как только Ральф появился на пороге, она буквально подлетела к нему и спросила, знает ли он Кэру? Увидев положительный кивок, она сказала, что Кэра рассказывала ей о нём и очень хотела, чтобы ему помогли, ведь «Ральф хороший, просто его много обижали». Ральф доехал до Канады на машине Роуз и её сына, чью толстовку с большим капюшоном ему и отдали, чтобы закрыть лицо от посторонних глаз. Какое-то время он жил у брата Роуз, пока ему делали все необходимые документы и искали жильё, но там ему не понравилось и он ушёл искать Кэру сам. Спросить адрес у Роуз он стеснялся.

— А где был твой дом? Как оказалось, он был в тридцати километрах от дома Кэры. Даже Лютер присвистнул от такой новости. — Ральф не хочет обратно. Не хочет снова быть один. Ральф хочет видеть, что с маленькой всё хорошо! Ральф может жить с вами?

— Нет, Ральф, прости… Мы не можем оставить тебя у нас. Я сообщу Роуз, что тот дом ты оставил и что-то придумаю утром, после того как Лютер отведёт Алису к… Джерри!

— Джерри? Ральф знает Джерри! Правда, Ральф видел, как люди его убили… И ещё одного Джерри… И ещё… — диод на виске парня тоскливо заморгал красным светом. Кэра тоже поникла, но, всё же, приободрила его, сказав, что с этим Джерри точно всё хорошо и что он живёт буквально в доме напротив.

— Если он разрешит, то ты поживёшь у него, пока мы не найдём тебе жильё неподалёку. Согласен?

— Ральф согласен! Мы с Джерри подружимся, точно! А… Кэра, пока маленькая не проснулась, расскажи Ральфу, как вы добрались до Канады?

_За окном медленно вставало солнце._


End file.
